


Wild Ride

by Lord_Overlord



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Overlord/pseuds/Lord_Overlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mm anyone up for a trip?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao posting another fic because last re: chapters just hurt too much :)
> 
> also I won't be updating this super regularly but I promise I'll try!!
> 
> and plz disregard the title okay idk what to call it

This world is... wrong. 

 

And everyone and everything living, existing - wrong. 

 

What an unforgiving world it is -

 

One in which murder is a necessary means of survival. One where beings find their purpose in inflicting death and destruction on one another. One where there is no other choice but to kill and be killed. 

 

What a cruel fate it is -

 

To exist in a world where nobody really wants you to exist. Where your existence is _wrong_ , unnecessary. And so you are hunted down by those who think themselves Gods and decide that you are not allowed to exist. And so you hunt them down in return. 

 

In a sad, twisted way, they are funny. 

 

Yes, they are funny, those beings that cannot live together, yet cannot live apart.

 

All because ghouls devour humans. 

 

And humans kill ghouls. 

 

It is a vicious cycle, a struggle for survival. There is no other way for this world to work. It is sick. Twisted. Wrong. 

 

How is it that this world exists? A world where monsters devour humans, where monsters devour monsters, and where humans kill those very same monsters. 

 

Death, death, death... 

 

That world cannot be right.  

Yet such world exists and every single day is a battle for survival, for ghouls and humans alike. 

 

He knows it. He understands. It is not only fighting for the right to survive - it is fighting for yourself, for what you believe in. For your loved ones and for everything you hold dear. 

 

He knows that in this vicious, twisted world he must do everything he can to protect them, those few he came to know as family. He knows that he can't rest, can't let his guard down, can't be too careless in his decisions. He knows that every passing second carries suffering and death, that around every corner there is a "dove" or a ghoul that is just waiting for an opportunity to kill, devour, destroy.

 

He knows all this...

 

...and yet for some reason, when he opened his eyes, he found himself standing beside his so-called 'sword' and 'shield', as well as his self-proclaimed 'imouto', a red balloon in his hand and Mickey Mouse ears on his head, waiting for his picture to be taken in front of the Princess Castle, the most crowded place in Tokyo Disneyland.

 

"Say cheese, losers!"- Chie called, as she popped her bubblegum. Her unimpressed face then disappeared behind the lens of a gigantic, professional-looking camera. 

 

And as all those around him happily stretched out a loud "cheese!" to the point where it rang in his ears, Kaneki wondered how the hell did he manage to find himself in this situation. 

 

**~A week ago~**

 

"-this program will be continued after the following messages,"- the woman's pleasant voice announced from the TV, followed by the trademark chime of the channel. Hinami hummed and nodded her head as if in recognition of the announcement, and promptly turned to the book in her lap. Her eyes scanned the page up and down, brows furrowing in confusion over one word or another.

 

Kaneki watched her from the kitchen, a small smile spreading across his lips. After a short moment of her concentrated facial expression unchanging, he decided it was time to help the little lady out in her reading escapade, and so he got up to walk over to the couch... 

 

Before stopping himself midway and sitting back down with an indignant noise. It is truly miraculous what a simple 'Onii-chan, I am perfectly capable of reading this book by myself! Please don't try to help out' can do to a man. Kaneki really didn't want to offend Hinami by trying to offer his help when she clearly didn't want any. But it was almost physically discomforting to watch her struggle over a word he most likely knew the meaning of. Kaneki found his leg anxiously shaking under the table, and after another moment of Hinami seemingly not making any progress, he knew he had to do something or the inaction would drive him mad. He really did take this 'tired of being unable to do anything' thing too seriously. 

 

Getting up from his seat, Kaneki rummaged through the drawers and cupboards to find his favorite blend of coffee stashed away in the top right corner. Kaneki didn't like to think of himself as being short, but he still had to rise on his tiptoes to snatch the dark red can from the shelf. 

 

"Would you like some coffee, Hinami-chan?"- he offered, designing a brilliant plan in his head. He would bring the coffee over to her so he would have the opportunity to sneakily take a look across the page she's reading and find the word she's struggling with. Then, he would just have to casually bring it up in a conversation. Truly brilliant, Kaneki praised himself, reveling in his own genius.

 

But his plans were easily crushed by a "no, thanks, Onii-chan!" from the little lady. The only thing left for Kaneki to do was sigh and wait for the water to boil. He sat back down, throwing his arm on the kitchen table and resting his head in his hand. He didn't want to admit it, but the evening was slow. Painfully, agonizingly slow. They barely had any new leads on Kanou, and the ones that they did have were sparse. Kaneki wanted to go out again, searching into the night for any little thing that might bring him closer to the truth. But those around him practically forced him to sit down and take a break. They all shouted in unison something about him needing to rest as he had exhausted himself over the course of last week, having only 5 hours of sleep overall. And despite that being true, he didn't feel tired.

 

On the contrary, he felt restless. He felt as though each day he spent inactive he got further away from Kanou, and therefore further away from finding answers. And he wouldn't have had anyone stop him, even temporarily - but the look in Hinami's eyes when he got back from yet another sleepless night told him that maybe he did need to slow down and take a break. She looked at him with concern, sadness... fear. She feared for him, and Kaneki couldn't have that. He did promise himself he would give her at least some kind of normality in her life. The least he could do is spend more time with her - and less time giving her reasons to worry. 

 

So he resigned to take at least a couple of days to sit back and 'think things over', which basically translated to 'do nothing but drink coffee and read books all day'. Those activities became more tedious than relaxing in the course of a few hours of his first 'day off', so well into evening Kaneki didn't know what to do with himself. And it was only six thirty. 

 

The half-ghoul's reminiscence were interrupted by the loud whistle of the kettle, immediately followed by a ring of the doorbell. Kaneki, who barely had the time to get off his chair, was momentarily torn between which of the matters should be attended to first.

 

"Uh, Hinami-"

 

"I'll get it!"- the girl immediately answered, reading his mind. She jumped off of the couch, careful not to close her book and lose the page she was reading, and headed towards the door. Kaneki turned to the still whistling kettle, taking it off the stove. Pouring coffee had taken only a few short moments - having practiced the action so many times had sharpened his skills. As a result, the coffee making was quick and the product tasted amazing. 

 

Mug full of coffee in hand, he walked over to the living room to greet the expected guest. 'Expected' referring to the fact that Kaneki knew perfectly well that the man just had to show up sooner or later, and definitely NOT to the fact that Kaneki has been so bored, he would rather watch him flail around the room than spend another hour mindlessly staring into a wall. 

 

"Bonjour, mon chèri!"- Tsukiyama exclaimed upon seeing Kaneki. He had been in the middle of giving Hinami a fresh bouquet of flowers, but practically shoved them in the girl's face when Kaneki came into the room. Unintentionally so, of course, and the man had been quick to apologize and make sure he didn't harm Hinami. 

 

Kaneki let a smile slip, quickly hiding it behind his mug of coffee. "Hello, Tsukiyama-san. How unexpected of you to visit,"- Kaneki said, making sure his sarcasm wouldn't go unnoticed. 

 

"You wound me, Kaneki-kun,"- Tsukiyama, predictably, threw a hand to his heart and put on a fake hurt expression, -"For you to not be expecting me... I truly am hurt." 

 

"He's only joking, Flower Man,"- Hinami chimed in, taking a whiff of her flowers, -"Onii-chan has been so bored for the last hour and a half, he was practically dying for you to show up. He really enjoys your company!" 

Both men stared at Hinami incredulously as she waltzed to the kitchen to get yet another vase for the flowers. 

 

"I was not!"- Kaneki yelled after her, his voice a pitch too high. _What the hell was that all about?_

 

The truth was that for the last hour and a half Kaneki has been restlessly going from room to room, only to then settle in the kitchen and stare into a wall. He may have been shifting his glance to the clock a bit too often, and turning his head to the door every now and then, but that didn't mean he was waiting for Tsukiyama. And even if he was, he couldn't have said anything of that nature to Hinami... right?

 

He felt heat rising to his cheeks for whatever reason, and hid his face behind his mug once again. God bless coffee. 

 

"Why, Kaneki-kun, you only had to call-"- Tsukiyama began, only to be interrupted by Hinami tugging on the sleeve of his ridiculously purple cardigan, -"Hm? What is it, ma petite mademoiselle?" 

 

"These are gorgeous, Tsukiyama-san!"- the little lady smiled, showing him the white vase where the pink flowers found a new home, -"What are they called?"

 

"Ah, this is the 'Rose of Winter'. But I guess it is better known as camellia." 

 

"Ca..."- Hinami's eyes slightly widened in some sort of realization, and she promptly shoved the vase into Tsukiyama's hands before getting her book and brining it over. 

 

"Is this how you read this? Ca-mel-li-a?"- she asked, pointing to the word she struggled to read earlier that evening. 

 

"Oui, this is it,"- the man gave her an affirmative nod, and went to place the vase on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

 

"Thanks, Flower Man! I wouldn't have been able to read on if it wasn't for you!"- At this, Kaneki felt a hurtful sting somewhere in his chest area. 

 

Now that just wasn't fair! He was here all along and he knew perfectly well how to read that word. He could've helped just as much, but there she goes thanking Tsukiyama instead. Kaneki's foul mood turned even worse and he bitterly took a sip of his coffee. 

 

"What is it, mon cher?"- Tsukiyama asked, walking over to the half-ghoul. He approached Kaneki from the back, lowering his head so that it was practically resting on the half-ghoul's shoulder, -"You don't appear to be as relaxed as I hoped you'd be." 

 

Kaneki only hmph-ed and walked over to sit on the couch. Obviously he's not relaxed. He will most likely never be relaxed again. Glancing over to Hinami sitting beside him and seeing her eyes moving up and down, reading on, he felt that hurtful sting again, and all but pouted. 

Tsukiyama, of course, felt the sudden heavy atmosphere between himself and Kaneki, although he didn't quite understand what caused the sudden mood shift. So he just stood by the couch, awkwardly fidgeting his sleeve. Tension had risen in the air, filled only by the voice on the TV announcing yet another commercial break. A few minutes passed in complete silence. 

 

"Oi, Kaneki-"- all heads turned abruptly to face Banjou peaking his head through his bedroom door. The man immediately sensed the awkwardness in the air, stopping himself mid-sentence. His eyes travelled from face to face, before finally settling on Kaneki's, -"Um, did I interrupt something?"

 

"No, you haven't, Banjou-san,"- Kaneki answered standing up from the couch and walking over, -"What is it?"

 

"Ah, well, uh, I just wanted to ask whether you-"- he began, scratching the back of his head. 

 

But once again, the unfortunate man was interrupted, by none other than a TV ad that was suddenly sounding much louder than the others. 

 

"-a magical place for all the friends and family!"- a strong male voice blasted into the room, making Hinami and Banjou jump. Kaneki automatically shifted his attention to the TV, where a commercial for Tokyo Disneyland's new offer was playing. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Tsukiyama fidgeting and directed his attention to the man. 

 

He was feeling around the cushions of the couch he was now sitting on and after a moment retrieved the remote control from underneath himself. Catching Kaneki's eyes, he smiled sheepishly before turning the volume way down low. Kaneki once again has to hide his sudden smile behind his mug, drinking the remains of his coffee. 

 

"Anyway,"- Banjou continued, snapping out of his momentary shock, -"As I was saying-"

 

"Onii-chan!"- but it seemed Banjou was fated to never reveal what he has been trying to say, as Hinami was now excitedly pulling on the sleeve of Kaneki's shirt, eyes sparkling, -"Onii-chan, what is Disneyland?"

 

"Mon Dieu!"- Tsukiyama exclaimed, eyes wide and mouth gaping, -"Does the little lady really not know what Disneyland is?"

 

"I've never heard of it before,"- Hinami shook her head, suddenly feeling as though she has missed out on something important.

 

Tsukiyama continued to stare in disbelief, and Kaneki took it upon himself to answer Hinami's original question. 

 

"It is a theme park, Hinami-chan,"- the girl furrowed her brows in confusion, so Kaneki continued, -"It is like this big park... with a lot of rides themed after western cartoons."

 

But that was about as elaborate as Kaneki's explanations could go. He wasn't really sure what the park was like beyond that. Hinami seemed to be unconvinced of that explanation, so Tsukiyama intervened. 

 

"Ma petite fleur, it is the most magical place in the world!"- at this Hinami's eyes seemed to have sparkled brighter, all her attention turned to him, -"It is the most absolute wonderful place, where all your dreams come true! C'est fantastique! You truly feel like a real princess! There is nothing but joy and happiness at Disneyland. È magnifico!"

 

Tsukiyama's less than helpful explanation was followed by a number of grandiose gestures that made him look absurd, but Hinami seemed to have been sold. She was eagerly jumping up and down shouting 'let's go let's go let's go' at the top of her lungs over Tsukiyama's ramblings in a foreign language no one really understood. 

 

Kaneki sighed and pressed two fingers to his right temple, massaging lightly. A migraine was surely on its way. "It's not that great, Hinami. He's just exaggerating,"- he tried to calm her down and not give her unrealistic expectations.

 

"Huh? Really, Onii-chan?"- Hinami asked, voice heavily coated with disappointment. It hurt to hear and caused Kaneki to wince, -"So... you have been there then?"

 

The question caught the half-ghoul off guard, and caused him to stutter a few syllables. No, he hasn't, and he had to admit as much. That answer did not appear to have satisfied Tsukiyama, -"Mon ami, than simply won't do! I have to take you to that magical place where I have spent most of my childhood!" 

 

"Yeah, Onii-chan! Tsukiyama-san was there! He knows it's magical!" 

 

That migraine now hit Kaneki full force, and he had to breath in deeply not to crush the coffee mug in his hand. It was his favorite mug after all. 

 

"Hey, Kaneki, I think Hinami will really like it there,"- Banjou offered, nudging Kaneki's side lightly -"I've been there once and, well, it was pretty fun." 

 

Kaneki looked at him in disbelief. Not you too, Banjou... 

 

"The commercial said there's a special offer for a family of 4 for one whole day in Disneyland... What do you say, Kaneki-kun?"- Tsukiyama gave his brightest smile, placing his hands on Hinami's shoulders, who was smiling just as bright. 

 

"Please, Onii-chan?"

 

"Please?"- Banjou repeated from behind him. 

 

Kaneki looked over their smiling faces, so genuine and hopeful. He couldn't help but smile as well, feeling his will cave in, and saw Hinami's eyes getting wider, sparkling brighter. Kaneki closed his eyes for a second, hoping to see images of them walking around the park behind his eyelids. What he saw instead paralyzed him. 

 

Torn corpses of everyone he loves lying on the cold dirty ground, their bones crunching underneath the feet of the CCG. Thousands of "doves" infiltrating the park, their quinques cutting through the bodies of those dear to him. He stood in the middle of the bloody rain, helpless, unmoving. And Hinami's bright, sparkling eyes - dead, staring into the oblivion as Kaneki looms over her lifeless body.

 

His eyes snapped open, returning him to the present. Smile turning to a scowl, Kaneki tightened the grip over his cup, not caring anymore whether he would break it.

 

"Absolutely not."- he said, making sure all those around him could feel the full stop at the end of that statement.

 

He marched over to his room staring at the floor, but he still somehow managed to catch the surprised, crushed expression on Hinami's face. He closed the door behind him with an unintentionally loud thud and slid down to the carpet. Sometimes it was terribly hard to be the person protecting everyone, but someone had to do it. And if protecting Hinami meant being the bad guy in her eyes, so be it. 

 

Kaneki suddenly felt overwhelmingly tired, as though the lack of sleep finally caught up to him. He wanted nothing more than just to black out on his bed and hopefully not wake up screaming in the middle of the night. He allowed his eyes to fall close, leaning back on the door and letting his body relax. For a moment, everything seemed to be still. 

 

Then, his peace was interrupted by a soft knocking that sounded way too loud in the perfectly quiet room. 

 

"Kaneki-kun?"- he heard a familiar voice call from the other side of the door, -"Are you alright?" 

 

"Yes, I'm fine, Tsukiyama-san." 

 

"Are you sure? You looked quite... disturbed back there."

 

Kaneki sighed. "I'm okay... Please go home."

 

Tsukiyama didn't answer right away, and Kaneki almost thought that he actually left when his voice was heard again, -"Kaneki-kun... Don't take this the wrong way, but don't you think that that was a little... harsh?"

 

_What the...?_

 

Somehow those carefully spoken words set Kaneki off. Don't take this the wrong way? 

 

"I mean, Hinami-chan looked terribly heartbroken. And even Banjoi-san-"

 

Before he knew it, Kaneki was on his feet, flinging the door open and coming face to face with the surprised man behind it. 

 

"A little harsh? _A little harsh!?_ "- Kaneki exploded, shoving Tsukiyama a bit too forcefully. Thankfully, Banjou and Hinami went to their rooms already, -"The only thing I fucking care about is your safety and you think I'm a little harsh!? Hinami's life is on the fucking line here. Banjou's life.  _My_  life." 

  


Tsukiyama, clearly not having expected such a violent outburst, took several steps back. His eyes were wide and he held his hands in front, trying to calm Kaneki down, -"I understand all that, Kaneki-kun, but the little lady had left nearly in tears, she was so worried for you and-"

  


"Oh, I'm so fucking sorry! Not everyone can be as much of a Prince Charming as you are, Tsukiyama. I have to make decisions that will hurt people, but in the end I'm only trying to fucking protect them! Don't you get it? Don't you fucking get it!?"- Kaneki was breaking down, madness gleaming in his eyes. He looked either ready to cry or about to stab through Tsukiyama with his kagune, and Tsukiyama wasn't sure which one he'd prefer. 

  


"A little fucking harsh"- Kaneki continued, barely keeping himself together, -"Is that what your family will say to the CCG when they're done ripping our heads off? That they were a little fucking harsh!?" 

  


Silence followed the outbreak. Kaneki regretted saying that last thing, clearly overstepping his boundaries, but he was too angry to do anything about it. Angry at Tsukiyama, angry at himself. Angry at the world. 

  


"Kaneki-"- the man began, only to be interrupted by a hand rising to stop him. 

  


"Just go,"- Kaneki whispered, not having any more strength to shout. 

  


Tsukiyama made a step forward, but the half-ghoul already turned around and closed the door in his face. 

  


So much for a relaxing break. 

  


**• • • • •**

The day following the incident Hinami was quiet for the most part. Kaneki apologized for his decision, and tried to explain why it must have been made, but that didn't really change Hinami's mood. She said she understood and forgave Kaneki. She also said that she was really worried for him, and Kaneki apologized for that as well. Though none of that could change Hinami's desire to visit Disneyland. 

  


In the evening Tsukiyama brought her all the Disney movies in existence to cheer her up, as well as the largest bouquet of flowers he has ever brought, and she seemed to have been feeling a little better. 

  


Kaneki still felt exhausted, especially considering the fact he hadn't gotten any sleep. Ugly images kept running through his mind and he didn't know what to do with himself. He finally settled on watching the cartoons alongside Hinami and Tsukiyama for the rest of the evening, Banjou and his gang joining them a bit later on. Jiro commented on how she always wanted to visit Disneyland, and Ichimi and Sante nodded their heads in agreement. The three then went into a heated discussion on which ride is the best, with Banjou commenting every now and then. 

  


Tsukiyama kept glancing over to Kaneki for his reaction, but gladly found that the half-ghoul didn't bother getting angry over the talk. Kaneki felt him shifting closer and tensed up when their knees bumped together, only to relax moments later finding the heat welcoming. Tsukiyama tried to make conversation, but with an unresponsive Kaneki it was a bit difficult. So he settled on making little remarks about the movie, some of which caused the half-ghoul to chuckle or straight up snort out in laughter. 

  


Hinami ended up laying in his lap asleep long after the movie finished, while Banjou and the others continued to loudly discuss some thing or another in Banjou's room. Tsukiyama brought himself and Kaneki his favorite coffee, and then popped another movie into the DVD. 

  


The evening was pleasant, terrifyingly so. Kaneki hadn't been able to truly relax like that in a long, long time, but tonight it came as natural as breathing. Maybe he could lead a normal life yet... 

  


After the second movie was over, Hinami woke up and sleepily waddled over to her room. It quickly became awkward between him and Tsukiyama, and the latter promptly excused himself and went to the door, surprisingly not trying to prolong his stay as he usually would. 

  


"Tsukiyama-san,"- Kaneki called out from the doorway. The man was already some way down the hall, but quickly turned around at hearing his name, -"I... I-I'm sorry." Kaneki couldn't look him in the eye and decided to focus on the floral pattern of the carpet instead. He also felt vaguely heated and wondered whether he was getting sick. 

  


"What for, mon cher?"- he couldn't be serious. But meeting Tsukiyama's eyes, Kaneki saw that he  _was_  serious. Did he really not remember...?

  


"For yesterday. For shouting at you and saying... Things I shouldn't have said-"

 

"Oh please, Kaneki-kun, think nothing of it!"- Tsukiyama interrupted, smiling gently.

 

"But... What I said about your family-"

 

"I assure you, mon cher, I am not offended. Besides, it is my own fault for not considering your feelings." 

 

Kaneki just stared at him, not knowing what to say. The thing is, it wasn't Tsukiyama's fault in the least, but he found himself at a lack of words, eyes fixed on the smile that looked so genuine.

 

For the very first time a thought occurred to Kaneki that maybe - just maybe - everything that Tsukiyama did was not an act. Maybe he did really care. About Hinami. About him. He did have this persistent feeling that this affair had stopped being a hunt for the older man some time ago. After all, what predator brings coffee and watches movies with it's prey until the very late hours of the night, only to excuse himself and go home right after..? 

 

_Could it be that Tsukiyama... actually just... wants to spend time...?_

 

The thought was unnerving, and Kaneki interrupted his thought process midway. It made him feel almost ill, thinking that Tsukiyama just genuinely enjoys his company. 

 

He is here after his flesh and blood. Nothing more. 

 

...But somehow that statement spoken so firmly in his head so many times didn't sound as convincing anymore. 

 

Kaneki felt the silence stretch out between the two of them. 

 

"Tsukiyama-san..."- he began, but found nothing to say. What could he say? Apologize again..?

 

"I better get going, it is very late. Au revoir, mon amour!"- the man waved at him saving Kaneki the trouble of continuing this conversation, and immediately disappeared behind the corner of the hallway. 

 

"...Goodbye,"- the half-ghoul said after him, still standing in the doorway until he heard the distant chime of the elevator arriving at their floor. 

 

Only then did Kaneki close the door, and went to his room to get sleep, somehow feeling even more guilty than before. 

 

For the following week, no one mentioned Disneyland. 

 

Not directly, anyway. 

 

Hinami kept sighing loudly every time the commercial came on, and took on a habit of drawing Disney princesses every now and then. One morning Kaneki woke up to a drawing of them at Disneyland put up the fridge with a magnet. The words 'Flower Man', 'Me', 'Onii-chan' and 'Banjou-san' were written over the heads of the weird, meerkat looking animals Hinami liked to draw instead of people. In the background there was some crude imitation of a castle with 'Disneyland' written across. 

 

He also noticed that the animal representing Hinami was holding the hands of the animals that were supposed to be Tsukiyama and Kaneki. He almost smiled at that, to his own horror, and decided to leave it on the fridge. Tsukiyama, upon seeing the drawing, loudly congratulated Hinami on her amazing efforts, saying that she had an artist in her. The man would then proceed to quitely tell her stories of his own adventures at the park, making sure Kaneki couldn't hear (much) and she would listen with enthusiasm. 

 

Kaneki endured this charade for a week. Then, one evening Hinami couldn't take it anymore and asked him again, practically begging to take her to the park. Kaneki, of course, replied with a firm no. But that didn't stop her. 

 

She asked again and again and kept asking for the rest of the day until Tsukiyama came. Then she proceeded to complain to him about how 'it wasn't fair'. Kaneki was more than done with the conversation by that point, so he stormed into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. 

 

Usually Hinami understood. She would never complain or be needy. But this was something else and it was unbearable. It's like she has been hypnotized with this idea of a stupid magical theme park. Kaneki blamed Tsukiyama entirely, as he rolled into a ball on his bed and proceeded to stare into a wall. 

 

A few minutes later, he heard a soft knocking and immediately knew who it was. He didn't bother answering, but Tsukiyama came into the room nevertheless. 

 

"If you're here to ask me to go to that fucking park, don't bother,"- he said once he heard the man closed the door behind him, -"The answer is still no." 

 

"Non, mon chéri, c'est faux. I actually came here to express my support regarding your decision." 

 

That, Kaneki did not expect. He furrowed his brows, but didn't turn around to face Tsukiyama just yet. He felt the man still had something to say, so Kaneki remained quiet. 

 

"In my opinion, it is wise for us ghouls to stay away from crowded places. Especially those very 'human' places, where ghouls are rarely ever seen."

 

At this, Kaneki sat up and turned to face Tsukiyama. His expression remained neutral, but something in the man's tone made Kaneki feel like he was being made fun of. 

 

"What do you mean?"- he asked, narrowing his eyes.

 

"Why, isn't it obvious? Disneyland is just the place for CCG to be constantly monitoring. I'm sure they check the park for ghoul activity all the time,"- Kaneki felt his fists clench. He really did not appreciate the sarcasm at all, but before he could say so, Tsukiyama continued, -"Can't you see how incredibly ridiculous that assumption is, mon chéri? Tell me, what is the probability of the CCG finding us in a place as big and crowded as Disneyland?"

 

Kaneki looked at the man incredulously and had to use all his willpower not to lash out on Tsukiyama. First, the man makes fun of him, calls his decisions ridiculous. And then he babies him! It annoyed the hell out of Kaneki, his tone of voice, those gestures, that stupid concerned expression... But what annoyed him the most is that in the end Tsukiyama was undeniably right. 

 

"Kaneki-kun, don't you think that the Little Lady deserves at least a bit of happiness in her life? She is nearly 14. Her childhood is coming to an end and after everything she's been through, she needs at least a little miracle to happen,"- Tsukiyama winked, sitting down besides Kaneki on his bed. The latter, finally feeling his resolve giving in, had to take a deep sigh. 

 

"I know my fears are less than rational, Tsukiyama-san,"- he said running his hands through his hair, -"I just..."- don't want to lose her. Or Banjou... Or you. 

 

The older man, as if understanding, gently placed a hand on Kaneki's shoulder. After not being pushed away, he cleared his throat and tried once again to reassure the half-ghoul, -"Trust me, mon amour. It will be alright. I'll take care of everything." 

 

And then Tsukiyama squeezed his shoulder lightly, giving him such a bright and genuine smile Kaneki had no other choice but to believe him. In all honesty, he was just tired of arguing. 

 

"...Alright, fine. You win. We can go to Disneyland." 

 

The man all but jumped off the bed in excitement. He proceeded to ramble on and on about how Kaneki won't regret it and how it will be the best day of Hinami's life. Kaneki then wondered just why the hell was Tsukiyama so insistent on this trip. And so he asked. 

 

"It was such a big part of my childhood, Kaneki-kun. I just have to share it with you,"- the man answered, giving him a small smile. Kaneki somehow felt that that confession was a bit more personal than Tsukiyama let on. He decided not to comment, but rather announce the big news to Hinami.

 

The girl, of course, went crazy with happiness, hugging him and Tsukiyama and running off to her wardrobe to start choosing what to wear. Banjou was also excited, but had to sheepishly ask Tsukiyama to buy tickets for his friends as well, as they had a bet going on (something about the attractions at the park and whatnot). Tsukiyama, surprisingly, agreed to it without a second thought, saying he would just have to buy 2 special offer tickets. 

 

"But Tsukiyama-san,"- Kaneki started, vaguely remembering the conditions of the offer, -"Wasn't the ticket valid only for a family of 4? There's only seven of us..."

 

Kaneki's worries were, once again, futile, because apparently Tsukiyama "had it all under control" and the only thing Kaneki had to prepare was "his good mood and a smile". That did not sound as reassuring as it should have, but the half-ghoul let it slip this time. 

 

He resolved to have fun that day even if it killed him...

 

...which it hopefully wouldn't. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so... yeah...
> 
> I'm going back to my old trope of writing pre anteiku raid fics
> 
> i just want to see shuu and kaneki happy and together again okay 
> 
> plus this could fit in with canon and hurt you even more so


End file.
